Oscuros secretos
by Esteicy
Summary: El joven psicólogo Charles Xavier llega a un orfanato que alberga niños con desordenes mentales...pero pronto se da cuenta de que nada es lo que parece y todos esconden secretos ¿Logrará descubrir la oscura verdad que se oculta al interior de esas paredes? ¿O sucumbirá él mismo a la locura? /Este fic participa en el Reto especial: Halloween Assemble 2.0 del foro La Torre Stark


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel y Fox._

 **Hola amigos de FF ¿Les ha pasado que tienen una idea que debería dar para un OS y la cosa muta en algo más grande? Eso me pasó aquí, voy a publicar ese primer capítulo para participar en un reto de la Torre Stark (que por cierto entrego a última hora como todo en la vida), pero luego pretendo continuarlo si la musa me ayuda.**

 **La verdad nunca me he considerado buena en las historias de terror, pero el suspenso parece un tanto más fácil de manejar, así que este relato está repleto de eso xD Mucho misterio y cosas así, espero que les agrade y logre engancharlos.**

 **En fin, ya no molesto, a leer esta cosa rara mis amores~**

Charles Xavier miró el edifico ante él, enorme como una mansión y con extensos jardines. Había oído que un adinerado terrateniente había cedido las tierras para que en ellas se hiciera un orfanato para niños con desórdenes mentales que no pudieran ser albergados en otro lugar.

Entró con paso lento, mirando a su alrededor a una serie de infantes que parecían completamente idos, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba. Se sintió un poco nervioso mientras llamaba a la puerta, como si alguien lo estuviera observando. Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió una hermosa joven de cabello rubio lo recibió.

—Oh, tú debes ser el nuevo psicólogo —habló la dama vestida de blanco—. Mi nombre es Raven, soy al enfermera en jefe —se presentó sonriente mientras le daba la mano—. El Director Lensherr lo está esperando, venga conmigo, Hank va a llevar su equipaje a su cuarto —dijo señalando a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que tomó las maletas y se las llevó rápidamente.

—Soy…Charles Xavier —dijo siguiendo a la mujer—. ¿Es normal que tengan a los niños afuera sin supervisión? —preguntó mirando por la ventana a una pequeña castaña que tanteaba un árbol como si lo quisiera atravesar y a una niña de cabello blanco que miraba al cielo fijamente mientras permanecía de brazos abiertos, dejando a la brisa agitar su cabello.

—Los niños siempre están vigilados, Señor Xavier, pierda cuidado por eso —habló con simpleza la mujer antes de detenerse frente a una gran puerta—. Pase, lo está esperando —dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

El castaño se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con lentitud, asomándose para ver a un elegante hombre tras un escritorio, leyendo un libro.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Lensherr —saludó Charles ingresando—. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, fui asignado como el nuevo psicólogo para su orfanato —se presentó haciendo una muy leve reverencia.

—Oh, es un placer al fin conocerlo —guardó rápidamente el libro en uno de los cajones y le echó llave antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al hombre—. Puede llamarme sólo Director Erik —dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Es un honor tener a alguien con su prestigio aquí en nuestro centro, para ser usted tan joven cuenta con una carrera muy destacable —sonrió con amabilidad.

A pesar de que los modales del hombre eran propios de un caballero de su cargo, Charles no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en su mirado, algo intrigante que no terminaba de descifrar pero que lo ponía tremendamente incómodo.

—Gracias —soltó simplemente esforzándose por sonreír.

—Si desea descansar la enfermera Salvatore le mostrará su habitación —dijo tocando una campanilla para que una muchacha morena entrara en el cuarto.

—La verdad preferiría empezar a de inmediato a trabajar —añadió el castaño levemente apenado, siempre había sido muy adicto al trabajo.

—Pues claro, ningún problema, Ángel por favor llévalo a su despacho y luego indícale en dónde puede ver a los niños —la enfermera asintió—. Pero Charles…permítame decirle que no se meta en donde no debe ¿sí? Muchos de estos niños tienen sus códigos que es mejor respetar —dijo con una sonrisa que heló la sangre del castaño.

Tras salir de la oficina del Director la enfermera Salvatore guió a Charles hasta una elegante y pequeña habitación con un escritorio, un diván y un estante repleto de libros, luego lo llevó hasta un amplio cuarto en el que una serie de niños estaban de forma muy similar a la de afuera, parecían inmersos en un mundo aparte y eso daba una postal un tanto aterradora. Vio a uno de los pequeños con los ojos vendados, intentando pintar con un crayón rojo un paisaje, a su lado una niña pelirroja movía mucho las manos, casi como si quisiera mover la hoja con su mente.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor Xavier? —preguntó la mujer.

—No…puede retirarse —dijo sonriendo levemente.

La morena asintió y lo dejó solo con los pequeños, el castaño empezó a pasearse por el cuarto viendo a todos los niños que estaban concentrados en sus juego extraños, con las miradas perdidas. Uno en especial captó su atención. El chiquillo no tendrías más de siete años y estaba sentado en un rincón, su atención estaba plenamente puesta en unos fósforos que encendía y contemplaban hasta que se consumían en su mano, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez.

Se aclaró la garganta buscando llamar la atención del pequeño castaño, pero al ver que no resultaba decidió hablar.

—Hola jovencito…¿Te dejan jugar con esas cosas? —preguntó intrigado, no parecía el material adecuado para que un chico de su edad jugara, mucho menos en un sitio como ese.

—Si no me dejan usarlos hago una rabieta…y mis rabietas son muy feas —contestó el niño con tono neutro sin siquiera voltearlo a ver—. Usted es el nuevo psicólogo —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. El último se fue hace unos tres días, no pudo soportar este lugar —musitó mirando como hipnotizado la llama de uno de los cerillos—. Usted debería seguir sus pasos y marcharse también, a E _llos_ no les gustan los extraños —aconsejó al fin dignándose a mirarlo.

—¿Ellos? ¿Y quiénes son ellos…? —dejó la pregunta abierta para que el menor se presentara.

—St. John…pero todos me dicen John o Pyro —dijo parpadeando suavemente, tenía un leve aura de madurez y frialdad que lucía escalofriante en un pequeño de su edad—. _Ellos_ son…

No pudo seguir porque en ese momento la voz femenina de Raven llamó la atención de ambos.

—¡Doctor Xavier! Al fin lo encuentro…veo que ya conoció a nuestro pequeño St. John ¿ya le estas contando cuentos raros al nuevo, pequeño travieso? —el niño volvió su mirada a los fósforos casi con asco, se notaba en su semblante que la mujer le molestaba.

—¿Para qué me necesita, Raven? —preguntó Charles.

—Oh, sólo quería decirle que su cuarto está listo y que cuando desee puede pedir su cena —respondió sonriendo con educación.

—Está bien…creo que comeré algo de inmediato —ambos adultos se retiraron y tras un rato se atrevió a preguntar—. Disculpe, Raven…¿Me puede decir qué pasó con el antiguo psicólogo? Mi jefe allá en Londres no fue muy específico —pregunto intrigado por las palabras del pequeño John.

—Se retiró por una mejor oferta de trabajo, estuvo aquí unos dos meses pero le dieron ofrecieron un puesto en la capital y no dudó en marcharse…ya sabe, atender niños en un pequeño orfanato en la mitad de la nada no suena algo muy apasionante, es una suerte que encontráramos un remplazo tan rápido —la sonrisa de la chica tenía un toque tan extraño, era demasiado perfecta, demasiado dulce, casi como si se tratara de una…mascara.

Tras cenar fue a su habitación de inmediato, necesitaba dormir y despejar su mente, el encuentro con el niño de las llamas todavía le rondaba la conciencia con una serie de interrogantes, la más importante era "¿Quiénes eran _ellos_?". Decidió ir a dormir, al despertar se sentía raro, levemente mareado, con mucho frío y no recordaba qué es lo que había soñado, eso era extraño…él siempre recordaba lo que había soñado.

Se arregló y luego de desayunar fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines, la escena era la misma del día anterior, los niños jugando sin que nadie cuidara de ellos…eso se le hacía tan raro, hablaría con el Director Erik al respecto.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con la visión de un pequeño de cabello blanco que se encontraba en una esquina del complejo, estaba sentado en el piso y abrazaba sus piernas mientras movía la boca, aparentemente hablando sólo, su cuerpo de vez en cuando era víctima de notorios tics como saltos y parpadeos rápidos. Nada parecía tan fuera de lo común (debía recordar en dónde estaba y qué clase de niños había en ese lugar) pero se preocupó cuando el albino empezó a hacer muecas de dolor y se cubrió los oídos con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Que se callen! —lo escuchó gritar mientras se mecía con más fuerza, golpeando su cabeza contra la muralla—. ¡No quiero oír, diles que se callen! ¡No se los daré, no se los daré! ¡Diles que me dejen! —pidió desesperado mientras jalaba de su cabello.

No lo pensó y fue hacia él, pero una figura baj le cortó el paso, era John.

—No vaya —dijo serio, parado de forma protectora entre el pequeño que gritaba y el psicólogo.

—Pero necesita ayuda —objetó un tanto molesto por su insolencia.

—Sí, pero no su ayuda —respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido—. No se meta en donde no lo llaman, tenemos códigos que es mejor respetar —el que el niño ante él hubiera recreado las palabras de Erik de forma casi perfecta se le hizo un tanto espeluznante.

Se quedó quieto mientras veía al infante ir hacia su compañero y agacharse ante él, hablando en suaves susurros.

—Pietro…Pietro…escucha Pietro, soy yo…Pietro es Johnny…escúchame —lo llamaba como voz suave mientras acercaba muy lentamente sus manos hacia su cuerpo.

El albino poco a poco fue meciéndose con menos fuerza, dejando que el contrario pusiera una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cabeza, sujetando con firmeza sin dejar de repetir su nombre.

—Pietro ¿eres tú? —preguntó mirándole el rostro.

—Pietro….soy Pietro —balbuceó temeroso el chiquillo de ojos azules—. Lo soy…y estoy bien…estoy bien, Johnny —su respiración se calmó de a poco hasta que al final se recostó contra el pecho de su compañero y éste lo rodeó con los brazos—. Estaban gritando Johnny, _E_ _llos_ estaban gritando —murmuró lloroso a la par que el mayor lo consolaba.

Otra vez la mención de los _Ellos_ , Xavier necesitaba respuestas, pero cuando pretendía preguntarle a los niños sobre la identidad de esos seres Raven se hizo presente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Doctor Xavier? —su atención se fijó en Pietro—. Oh, mi pequeño velocista ¿Te has hecho daño? —la mirada grisácea de John se clavó en su rostro con rencor mientras presionaba el cuerpo del niño contra el suyo—. Debo llevarte a la enfermería para curar esa herida en tu cabeza ¿Me dejas llevarlo, St. John? —pidió con amabilidad.

—Yo iré con él —soltó cortante, sin dar lugar a alguna queja.

La mujer hizo una mueca pero asintió resignada.

—Con permiso, doctor —dijo hacia Xavier antes de irse con los dos niños.

La mente del hombre estaba decidida a entender quiénes eran esos seres que parecían pertenecer a ese código secreto de los niños. Tras almorzar empezó a pasearse por las instalaciones hasta que se topó con un sonriente Pietro que dibujaba en una mesita, su cabeza tenía unos vendajes receintes.

—Hola Pietro —saludó ganándose una mirada curiosa de aquellos orbes azulados.

—Hola…Doctor Xavier —saludó para luego volver a su trabajo.

—Que lindo dibujo ¿Me dices quiénes son? —necesitaba romper el hielo un poco antes de preguntar de forma directa, no quería asustar al chiquito.

—Somos yo y mi hermana, Wanda —dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo—. Ella es muy bonita y le gusta hacerme compañía…ella me dijo que había un nuevo psicólogo ¿Es usted? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, soy yo —sonrió un poco.

—Ella quiere conocerlo, pero es un poco tímida —agregó risueño.

—Dile que si quiere hablarme que lo haga, para eso he venido, para escucharlos —afirmó viendo su oportunidad—. Es más, ahora mismo quería hablar sobre una cosa que te oí decirle a John… ¿Puedes contarme quiénes son _Ellos_?

El rostro del infante se ensombreció y él temió haber tocado un tema delicado.

—Mi hermana sabe mucho de lo _Ellos_ …dice que son malos y que antes la asustaban mucho, pero ahora ya no les tiene miedo y se encarga de cuidarme cuando John no puede —tomó un crayón negro y empezó a dibujar una nube negra rodeando las figuras que pretendían ser él y Wanda—. Ella dice que se parecen a la noche, y que son muy feos —dejó de dibujar y empezó a escribir con una caligrafía infantil al lado de su propia figura—. Yo sólo los escucho, a veces murmuran…pero otras veces gritan y eso me da miedo —terminó de escribir y se lo mostró al mayor.

En letras feas pero legibles se leían las palabras "Dame el cuerpo".

—Ellos no tienen uno, así que se lo piden a otros a cambio de cosas…pero yo no quiero darles el mío —dijo decidido tachando las palabras con rabia—. John dice que es feo, que es como si te ahogaran —dijo con una mueca.

La respuesta del infante lo dejó helado, el pequeño estaba hablando de cosas totalmente lejanas al entendimiento común, hablaba de seres que estaban en otro plano y eso...era aterrador, mucho más viniendo de un niño.

—Pietro —al alzar la mirada se toparon con una Raven notoriamente molesta—. Te hemos dicho que no cuentes tonterías a los nuevos —su mirada severa se clavó en el albino, que se encogió en el asiento empezando a tiritar y a tener pequeños tics.

—Lo siento —musitó asustado.

—Es mi culpa, yo le he preguntado —lo defendió Charles poniéndose de pie—. Mejor lo dejamos con sus dibujos —le dedicó una amable sonrisa que el niñito respondió con timidez.

Al retirarse el hombre se detuvo y tocó el hombro de la enfermera.

—Raven ¿en dónde puedo ver a la hermana de Pietro? —preguntó curioso, quería hablar con Wanda que parecía conocer mejor a los _Ellos_.

—¿Hermana? Pues…supongo que en el cementerio, la pequeña Wanda falleció a los pocos días de su llegada aquí, era una niñita de salud frágil —explicó haciendo que a Charles el corazón le diera un latido con fuerza.

Pietro hablaba de ella como si estuviera todavía allí ¿Sería una reacción para sobre llevar el dolor? Lo más seguro es que sí, él no era un hombre que pudiera andar creyendo en espectros y seres del más allá, él era un hombre de ciencia por todos los cielos, no podía dejarse convencer por los comentarios de unos niños.

—Que lamentable perdida —susurró mirando al albino que seguía dibujando sus garabatos mientras hablaba aparentemente solo.

Cuando llegó la noche Charles se dispuso a dormir, se sentía muy cansado y necesitaba despejar su mente, mas en medio de la oscuridad empezó a escuchar sonidos extraños, como susurros. Abrió los ojos y agudizó el oído, intentando captar bien las palabras o al menos adivinar quienes eran los que hablaban a esas horas, pero no lograba comprender nada, era como si cientos de personas susurraran a la vez.

Era tan extraño, su mente se sentía mareada, y un momento empezó a dolerle con fuerza, como si la estuvieran presionando con algo de gran peso. Las voces empezaron a hacerse más fuertes a cada segundo, algunas lloraban, otras gritaban, todo era un maldito caos. Se cubrió con fuerza los oídos pero era como si ellas estuvieran dentro de su mente, intentando volverlo loco, llevándolo al borde su propia cordura.

Quería gritar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, quería correr pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería ver pero sus ojos sólo captaban una oscuridad penetrante que lo envolvía cual mortaja. Ya no quería más, ya no podía más ¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¡Ya no más!

Despertó sobresaltado, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Por la ventana la luz de la luna se filtraba tímidamente.

Charles miró a su alrededor aturdido antes de ocultar el rostro entre las manos, esa experiencia había sido aterradora y pensó que definitivamente prefería no soñar antes que volver a soñar semejante barbaridad.

Pasó la noche en vela, temeroso de volver a pasar por una experiencia así. Al amanecer fue directo a la cocina por su desayuno y le extrañó que las cocineras no estuvieran, ellas se levantaban antes que todos. Se encogió de hombros y tomó un vaso de agua, pero repentinamente oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Hay mucho que usted no sabe —se asustó y casi dejó caer el vaso. La otra persona en el cuarto era una niña de cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos casi rojizos—. No debe confiar en nadie, Doctor Xavier, mucho menos en el personal, ellos son parte de esto —dijo la menor con severidad.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó aturdido.

—Revise los expedientes, pregunte en el pueblo, hay cosas que usted desconoce, cosas que alguien necesita descubrir —miró asustada hacia la puerta, se oían pasos y la voz de Raven—. Oh no…no puedo decirle mucho Doctor, _Ellos_ no me dejarán, pero ayudaré en lo que pueda, téngalo por seguro…ahora debe ir y buscar la verdad Doctor Xavier, usted es la clave, es quien habíamos estado esperando —Charles quiso hablar pero la niña corrió hacia la puerta lateral—. Recuerde, no confíe en los adultos, son los malos aquí —dijo antes de perderse de vista.

—¡Espera! —gritó saliendo de su letargo y yendo tras la niña, pero al salir al pasillo no había nadie.

—¡Doctor Xavier! Buen día, hoy ha madrugado —habló la enfermera de cabecera llegando hasta donde él.

—Los expedientes —susurró confundiendo a la rubia—. Necesito leer los expedientes de los niños —aclaró con seriedad.

Si había algo más oculto detrás de ese orfanato, si había algo que escondían esas sonrisas cínicas y esos dibujos extraños…Charles Xavier lo iba a descubrir.

 **Ya sé, han quedado con cara de qué acabo de leer, yo quedé con cara de qué acabo de escribir cuando acabé xD Espero que esta rareza igual les haya gustado, al menos lo suficiente como para leer su posible continuación.**

 **Para ser mi primera vez en estas cosas no creo haberlo hecho tan mal, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, si creen que me merezco saltar desde un edificio por haber escrito esta cosa lo aceptaré…todo eso me lo pueden dejar en un review que amaré con mi corazón aunque me mande amenazas(?**

 **En fin, nos vemos en otra entrega~**


End file.
